Home
by FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: One-Shot. When feelings can no longer be held back. Written for the Prompt Relay Challenge.


This is one of many submissions to the Prompt Relay Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. For those of you not familiar with the challenge, there are ten stages we have to write for, each stage having anywhere from five to twenty-plus story prompts we must fill before moving onto the next stage.

Stage Six: Golden Trio Era

* * *

Harry was nervous. Unbelievably nervous.

Walking through the corridor leading to her office, he scoffed to himself. Here was the Chosen One, Savior of Wizarding Europe, the Defeater of Lord Voldemort, and yet talking to a bird was leaving him shaking in his dragonhide boots.

But Hermione wasn't just any bird now was she? They had known each other since their first year at Hogwarts. Through everything she had been the one true friend he could rely on. She was the whole reason he'd survived the war! She was brilliant, talented, kind hearted, caring, beautiful; she was the whole package. And she was his best friend.

Harry stopped mid step for a moment. _She's my best friend. _How could he have thought she could think of him in any other way? Harry could picture it: if he were to go in there and explain how he feels about her, how he's always felt, she would simply smile at him in pity and explain how she was like a brother to her. Nothing more. Shaking his head in defeat, the wizard turned back around to head back towards the ministry lifts and go back to his office. _Stupid. Why would she feel anything else? _

He sighed after several steps and turned back around. It didn't matter what she said, he couldn't live like this anymore. He couldn't keep watching her date useless idiots and ministry jerks without letting her know how he felt about her. He had to take the chance, even with the odds so stacked against him.

Because she deserved to be happy, to have someone who would love her and look after her. After her engagement with Ron fell through several years back he hadn't seen her truly happy. She didn't smile as widely or laugh as hard. Nothing was genuine. The life had been sucked out of her the day he left. All because she had told him she couldn't bear children. The curse thrown at her in the Department of Mysteries back in their fifth year had ensured that. There were times that Harry hated Ron for what he had done to his best friend. But she always chastised his negative words. "Family had always been the most important thing to Ron," she'd say, "it's all he's ever wanted." While he understood her reasoning, it didn't make it any easier to watch her keep getting hurt.

Finally reaching her door, Harry took a deep breath before knocking softly at the door. Upon hearing her beckoning, he slowly turned the door knob and entered.

Hermione sat at her desk, looking up from an ancient looking tome resting on the desktop. Handwritten notes were scattered across every flat surface and the bookshelf in the corner was overflowing. _Her and Cormac must have split up. _He noted to himself, trying not to give notice to the state of her normally tidy office.

The tired looking witch smiled softly up at him as he took the seat across from her. "Oh, hello Harry," she greeted as she sat up straight. "How has your day been?"

He forced himself to smile back at her, "It's been a slow day thankfully. Mostly just paperwork."

"Good, good! Well I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing, but I haven't quite finished my research on that locket that was found in the Crouch family vaults last week. I think I may have found a lead however. Luckily it does not seem to be a horcrux," she shivered slightly at the word, "but I have yet to identify the dark magic it's enchanted with. I do hope to have a break through soon, though, and you will be the first to know. My report should be written up by Friday."

Harry frowned slightly, "Hermione, how long have you been looking over that book?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, "This book? Oh not that long, maybe a couple hours. It took me a while to find this one though. I've skimmed through several others. Don't worry Harry, I won't rest until I've figured it out!"

"Yea, that's what I'm worried about." He stood up and placed one of her notes between the pages of the large book before closing it carefully. "Hermione, it is Friday."

She slumped in her chair slightly, "Oh no, I've done it again, haven't I?"

"Come on," Harry walked around the desk, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let's go find you some food."

Luckily the witch took his hand without protest, knowing any she gave wouldn't do her any good.

* * *

After a filling meal of muggle Chinese food, Harry walked Hermione back to her small flat. She could afford much larger, of course, but she loved muggle London. Living without magic helped ease the pain of being unable to repair her parent's memories after the war.

Harry slipped his hand in hers, something the often did one long walks such as this. It was a habit formed during their hunt for Tom Riddle's horcurxes, one they never discussed. The feeling of her skin touching his, even in this most innocent of ways, always felt so natural. He looked over at her. A small content smile spread on her face, one that he only saw in times like this. And it gave him the push he needed.

"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you," he forced his eyes ahead to avoid her curious gaze.

She waited a moment for him to continue before she decided to prompt him. "You know you can tell me anything Harry. What's on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "I love you." When she remained silent, he continued, "I've loved you since I first saw you on the train to school. Your safety and happiness were what I fought for whenever we faced Riddle or Death Eaters. I would have happily died for you, and I wish I could take back every dark curse that was ever cast in your direction. I'm in love with you Hermione."

Chancing a glance at her, his eyes flicked to her face quickly. Finding her in a state of deep thought, he looked forward again. He knew this would be how she responded, so he did his best to control the damage that could be done to their friendship.

"I know that you see me as your brother. I know that. And I don't want our friendship to be affected by this. But I just had to tell you. You have been so unhappy these last few years, bouncing from one dead end relationship to another. I know you're looking for someone who cares, someone who sees you as you. And I want you to know that I do. That I see all those great things that you are trying to find in yourself through these guys. So you don't have to keep looking for it. You should hold out for a guy who really loves you and cares for you, and I will be here to make sure that you find that guy. I'll stamp my approval of him so you won't have to worry if you've really found the right one. Anyway, the point is that I am fine with you not feeling the same towards me, I just want you to be happy and I will keep doing everything in my power to-"

"Oh shut it, you oaf!" Hermione pulled his arm so he was turned to face her. Wrapping her free arm around his neck, she leaned up, crashing their lips together.

Shock prevented Harry from responding right away, but the movement of her lips against his coaxed him to start moving. She was soft, and tasted like the sweet chicken they'd just eaten and her favorite tea. But there was an underlying element to it that was strictly Hermione.

She tasted like home.


End file.
